Naruto Short Fanfics
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: Naruto parody.. If you love comedy, read it!
1. Poor Naruto!

**Well, I never thought I'll see you again. This is my Naruto parody, hmm! Well I prefer _short fanfic_. **

**So are you a scaredy cat? Then don't continue reading this. It might cause serious illness. **

**Do you still want to continue reading my short fanfic a.k.a parody despite my warning? Wow, so you're brave, wait! You're not a scaredy cat?Let's have a deal, I'll continue writing this if you give me chocolate. Dark chocolate. The darkest of the dark chocolates ever. Have one? Oh, hmmmgh! Chocolate's so good! (Utter silence) fine! I'll continue writing since I have chocolate now. **

_**Naruto Short Fanfic #1: "Naruto's Encounter"**_

"Hey Naruto! Did you try watching or reading Yaoi?" asked Kabuto showing his manga to Naruto.

"hmm? What's that?" asked Naruto ignoring Kabuto's book.

"What's what?" he responded.

"Yaoi?"

"Oh, yaoi. It's an awesome animation. You'll like it! Promise!"

"Otaku!" exclaimed Shikamaru making random hand gestures.

"Otaku!" exclaimed Neji in a monotonous way.

"GAAH! OTAKU!" exclaimed Kiba covering Akamaru's ears.

"O—taku? What the heck?" exclaimed Naruto who looked very confused.

"Otaku is a person who is addicted to anime and anime stuff." Said Shikamaru who looked annoyed

"I see. Then what's a yaoi?" asked Naruto.

"It's a word you _CANNOT_ find in a decent dictionary." said Neji who looked irritated but still looked cool.

"What? You can find _all_ the words in a dictionary! That's why it's called a dictionary!" exclaimed Naruto looking more confused.

"You won't understand." Said Kiba

Naruto exploded and went home to see it for himself. He was irritated the way Neji and the others explained the things he wanted to know.

He searched for yaoi pictures…

"GAAAAAAAH! What the he—GAYNESS! MY EYES ARE BURNING! IT'S TOO INTENSE! WHY DIDN'T THEY WARN ME? DAMMIT!" exclaimed Naruto who was nose bleeding.

**THE END.**

**Poor Naruto… too stupid to not understand what Neji and the others were trying to tsk tsk! See? That is why you cannot trust a gay snake inside a person's body. Tsk tsk tsk. Well, hope you guys like that. **

**Reviewing is deeply appreciated.**

**PS out.**


	2. Neji gambling is a sign of Hyuga pride!

**Naruto Short fanfic #2: Neji gambling is a sign of Hyuga pride! **

"Ne, Lee! Have you seen Neji?" asked Tenten.

"No, I've never seen him. Why?" asked Lee doing push-ups.

"Guy sensei wants to train us for something. Do you want to train?"

"Of course Tenten,"

"Well we can't train if _long hair's_ not here!"

"Then go look for him,"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Talking to me,"

"Yeah, yeah sure,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji! Where the heck are you? If you can hear me yell: BUTTERNUT!" exclaimed Tenten.

Silence.

Tenten sighed. "Neji!"

"Hey Tenten!" said Naruto waving his hand.

"Oh, hey Naruto, have you seen-"

"Neji? Yeah, about a minute ago. He said he needs to borrow money from me. Guess the guy's ill or something."

"Where's he now?"

Naruto points to the right.

"Thanks! How much does he owe you?" said Tenten holding her wallet.

"Mmm, about 100, 000 yen or something,"

Tenten slumped to the floor with a facepalm.

"That's gotta hurt."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji! What the heck are you doing in the gambling area?" exclaimed Tenten arms crossed.

"shh, shh! I'm playing, I'm playing!" said Neji.

Tenten took the scissors from a random dude and smirked. "Hey Neji, since you look like a girl with that long hair of yours, let's cut it!"

"What?" exclaimed Neji. "What are you going to do with that scissors?"

Neji realized what Tenten was thinking and ran. Fast.

Tenten started chasing him and said, "Come on! Just a trim! A trim won't hurt right?"

"No! It's a sign of Hyuga PRIDE!"

"I just love happy endings." said Naruto smiling.

**THE END! **

**A/N: Kono shō o yonde kurete arigatou!**


	3. Naruto and Ramen's deal

**Naruto Short Fanfic #3: Naruto's dream **

Naruto was eating ramen at Ichiraku's ramen shop when Sakura barged in.

"Now that I think about it, you're getting _too_ addicted to ramen." Sakura said.

"Wha-whattaya you mean Sakura-chan? Ramen is just my favorite dish that's all." said Naruto.

"Alright, what do you it in the morning?" asked Sakura.

"Ramen,"

"In the afternoon?"

"Ramen,"

"And in the evening?"

"Ramen,"

"SEE? You _are _addicted to-"

"You forgot to ask what I eat at midnight!"

"Alright, what do you eat at midnight?"

"RAMEN!"

"You know somehow you have to lessen your ramen food trip."

"I would rather die, than not get to eat ramen for a day."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's dream…._

"_I'm going to eat you!" Ramen said in a creepy tone adults use to scare children. _

"_You can't eat me! I should be the one who's going to eat you!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Ramen started to chase Naruto…_

"_Please, please don't eat me, I'm a human!" Naruto pleaded._

"_I won't eat you if you won't it me." It said._

"_No, n-n-n-n-no, I c-can't,"_

"_Well then," Ramen said, "I'll swallow you WHOLE so it'll be less painful. Consider it as a friendly gift since you seem like a nice kid who has some ramen issues."_

"_O-o-okay. F-f-fine." Naruto stammered. "I'll s-s-s-top eating r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ramen." He continued starting to cry. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, it's my first time to see you not eating ramen." said Sasuke.

"Don't mention it or I'll kill you." Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? And you can't kill me, I'll kill you first."

"Ramen and I had a deal," Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "If I won't eat ramen, ramen won't eat me!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to do a facepalm.

_~Do not get involved with mentally challenged people. – Sasuke Uchiha~ _

**A/N: Kono shō o yomu tame ni arigatōgozaimashita! (Thank you very much for reading this chapter!) Reviewing is deeply appreciated! =)**


End file.
